Expensive roofing materials are often curved or contoured and generally provide an esthetically pleasing, contoured appearance. Manufacturers of relatively inexpensive, composite roofing shingles have, in the past, shaded adjacent composite shingles in a contrasting manner to create the impression of a uneven, textured surface. However, the prior art does not teach substantially flat roofing shingles or tiles that present the appearance of a regular, contoured appearance similar to that which is created by Spanish tile or such other varied contoured arrangements. Still further, contoured Spanish tile requires increase amounts of material per unit area of roof. This adds to roofing loads. Thus, it would be desirable to have an inexpensive tile system that is generally flat but which has the appearance of a contoured surface.